Amusement in the Amusement Park
by Vi Sign
Summary: Mimi's back from the States, and drags Koushiro along to the local amusement park. Homework can wait!


"Koushirou? What are you doing? You've been at the computer for ages!" Mimi whines, leaning forward to get a better look at what the redhead is doing, though she'll most likely not understand anything. She watches as Koushiro types furiously away, frowning at the screen filled with digital jargons that seems foreign to her.

"Info-technology research," he answers curtly, without turning to acknowledge her. "Report to write."

It only takes a second for him to realize just who he was talking to, and whips his head to her direction. He turns his head so fast, a snap sound is audible.

"Ow!" he groans, but recovers quickly. "Wait a minute! Mimi! Since when were you here? Make that, since when did you arrive in Japan?"

Mimi chuckles and settles onto his bed, where she had been on for the half hour that Koushiro did not notice her presence, again.

"Aw… can't I visit my dear friends in Japan?" she says playfully, fingering the edge of his neatly-folded blanket. "I've been here for…," she pauses to look at her watch, "thirty minutes now. Your mother let me in, by the way. And I touched down last night."

She eyes the computer, and a devilish smile makes it way to her lips.

"Say, Koushiro. When is this paper due?"

"Uh, two weeks from now?" Koushiro answers, and has the decency to look sheepish. His passion for anything IT-related means every assignment would be finished within the same week it is given. Mimi doubts she is the only one to think Koushiro has reached Jyou's level of obsession with homework.

"That's a long way to go," Mimi chides, lifting herself off the bed and takes the few steps to Koushiro's side. "Know you, Koushiro, you'll easily finish this in probably two hours."

Mimi swiftly reaches over to pry the mouse away from his hand, then uses a leg to push the desk chair he is seated on away from her. She pulls up the word document quickly, and saves it. As for the programme, she does not understand anything, so, to be safe, she clicks on the "Save as" option, and types a title she knows will annoy Koushiro.

"Done!" she cheers triumphantly at her quick actions, which Koushiro had been too slow (or surprised, which is more likely) to stop.

"Hey!" Koushiro exclaims, finally reacting, and jumps up from his chair to rush towards his computer. "What are you doing? I've been analyzing that for an hour!"

Mimi gives him a wink, and flashes him a peace sign.

"It'll be fine!" she says merrily. "I've saved both items under the filename 'izumi-chan' in your desktop. You won't miss it!"

"_WHAT?_"

As if on cue, the screen blacks out and the CPU stops humming. Mimi watches with interest as Koushiro looks like he is about to burst.

"_You switched off the system?_" he exclaims in horror.

Koushiro looks so hilariously horrified that Mimi just could not help letting a giggle escape. She thumps the back of his shoulder, and smiles widely at him.

"Come on," she says, moving her hand towards neckline of his T-shirt, and pulls at the fabric. "You need to relax!"

"Wait, Mimi. Wait!" Koushiro stumbles as he is pulled along by the feisty girl. "Just where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Mimi imagines a victory dance when she sees Koushiro shudders at her devilish smile.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

For the first time that day, Koushiro is grateful Mimi has toned down from the energetic disposition she never seems to lose instead of being dragged along to energy-depleting antics, though it is mainly concern for him. Koushiro has to admit, it feels nice to be looked upon like that.

Another wave of nausea hits, and Koushiro drops his head and leans down again, breathing heavily, lightly, slowly, quickly… anything to prevent his lunch from regurgitating.

"Roller coasters aren't your thing, are they?" Mimi comments lightly, though Koushiro can pick out the tinge of guilt lacing her words.

Feeling bad, he smiles at her, hoping it did not look anything like a bad grimace.

"I'll be fine… in a minute," he assures her as steadily as he can with his breathlessness. "Sorry about it, Mimi."

This seems to cheer the girl up, as a grin illuminates her features, which makes Koushiro's heart skip a beat. She places a hand gently on his shoulder, and points towards the Ferris wheel.

"We'll slow it down for you for the next ride, all right?"

Koushiro could never say no to Mimi, but the ride has to wait until he's through with the nausea.

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mimi whispers. She is transfixed by the city lights from the capsule they are in, which is currently near the top.

"Yeah," Koushiro agrees, himself also mesmerised by the sight, which he has never seen or appreciate before.

A comfortable silence lapses between the two as they watch the colourful night lights of their hometown. It is a short moment before Mimi breaks the silence.

"Koushiro?" she calls hesitantly, prompting Koushiro to shift his attention back to her.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for today," she tells him, an apologetic smile adorning her face. "It was pretty unreasonable and impulsive of me to just pull you out here."

"You don't have to apologize, Mimi." He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. "I enjoyed myself today. Haven't had such fun since… our Digimon days?"

They exchange smiles, and Koushiro feels Mimi tightens her hold of their joined hands. He blushes when he realises his own actions.

"You know—"

"I—"

There is a short pause after they both spoke at the same time.

"You go first!" they say together again.

Koushiro catches Mimi's eye, and releases a chuckle. Mimi herself giggles at their hilarious unintended timing. He gestures to himself and smiles.

"I'll go first," he says, "I love you, Mimi. I've liked you since our digital adventures." He pauses with a slight hesitance, before urging himself on with a deep breath. "When you went to America, I was pretty… disappointed, but then, you started emailing me and we get to know much more about each other through those emails. I've never looked back since."

Mimi's eyes are wide as she listens to him, and Koushiro thinks he sees them wavering as he speaks. He fears the worst and panics. His fears are allayed when a deep blush breaks out from her frozen face.

"Why do you have to beat me to it?" she cries, and hits Koushiro on the shoulder with her free hand. "I was about to say that I love you too!"

He catches the hand, and leans in to give the girl he loves a short but sweet kiss. When they part, Koushiro loses himself into Mimi's eyes, and feels a grin etching his lips. Mimi herself is smiling beautifully at him.

The moment is, unfortunately, interrupted.

"Hey, isn't that Koushiro?"

The question is slightly muffled by the passing wind, but the voice is unmistakable. Koushiro thinks to himself he would pretend he did not hear or recognise it, if another voice hadn't joined in.

"Isn't that Mimi? I thought I had seen that hair somewhere." Sora's voice is clearly heard, and Mimi's face glows with excitement at meeting her best friend.

Koushiro hides his face in horror and embarrassment, as Mimi waves and smiles at Taichi and Sora, who are in a capsule on the other side of the Ferris wheel.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to rewrite my first fanfiction piece because whenever I read it again, I cringe quite a bit, especially the bits of Japanese I'd written into the story before. I first wrote this when I was probably fifteen, and still learning the ways of writing a good story. Even now, I'm still learning, but I'm older and wiser, and picked up a thing or two everywhere for the sake of my dream of producing good stories. Honestly, I think this is much better than what I wrote before (much, much better), and hopefully, this would be better received as well.

Review would be sweet. Cheers!

p.s. I hope the old readers won't be disappointed that I rewrote this story.

p.p.s. I'm in the middle of writing a Taiora story of how they ended up at the Ferris wheel as well, so look out for it, if you're a Taiora fan :D


End file.
